Mr Clipboard's Revenge
by Windrises
Summary: Mr. Clipboard returns to get his revenge on Dex Dogtective.


Note: Foodfight! is not owned and created by me.

Mr. Clipboard was inside of Brand X headquarters. Mr. Clipboard angrily said "I'm tired of being treated like a robot."

Lady X said "But you are a robot. You obey me, because I created you."

Mr. Clipboard smiled and said "If I wanted to I could stomp you into an oblivion."

Lady X laughed and said "You couldn't do that."

Mr. Clipboard had a evil smile on his face. He said "I will show you who the real villain is." Mr. Clipboard lightly stepped on Lady X.

Lady X said "That hurts. Why are you doing this to me? I created you."

Mr. Clipboard said "Survival of the fittest Lady X!" Mr. Clipboard was about to crush Brand X headquarters apart to show off his strength. Lady X ran out. Mr. Clipboard smashed Brand X headquarters. Mr. Clipboard said "Now I need to find that troublemaking dog. I think that I know how to get him to fight me."

Meanwhile Dex Dogetective walked into his house. He was planning on asking his girlfriend, Sunshine Goodness, to marry him. He had a note on his table. It mentioned that Sunshine got catnapped. Dex said "Oh no. I better go find her."

Dex Dogetective ran around the city to find Sunshine Goodness. Dex nervously said "Sunshine where are you?"

Sunshine Goodness was in 1 of Mr. Clipboard's traps. Sunshine Goodness said "I'm in front of you."

Dex said "Um I noticed that. Anyways I'm so glad that I found you." Dex tried to run to Sunshine, but suddenly Mr. Clipboard popped up.

Dex said "What do you want Mr. Freakboard?"

Mr. Clipboard smiled and said "I want you destroyed which is what I'm going to do."

Dex said "Do you really think that you can defeat me?"

Mr. Clipboard said "No hero can match the awesomeness of a over the top villain that's voiced by Christopher Lloyd!"

Dex said "Oh yeah? Well bring it on."

Mr. Clipboard smiled and said "I will." Mr. Clipboard tried to stomp on Dex, but he accidentally stomped on a bag of chips.

Mr. Leonard (the store manager) was quite sad that Mr. Clipboard crushed another bag of chips. Mr. Leonard had a sad look on his face. He said "This is the saddest day of my life."

Dex said "Really? That's sad."

Mr. Clipboard kept trying to crush Dex while Mr. Leonard cried about the chips. Mr. Clipboard said "Why don't you just give up? Trying to stop me is a waste of time. I will win soon enough."

Dex said "You're wrong. Justice defeats evil. You can have all the powers in the world, but if you're evil you will lose."

Mr. Clipboard giggled and said "Your dialogue is so corny."

Dex said "You think that I'm corny? You're the king of goofballs."

Mr. Clipboard said "Well that would be quite the honor if it were true. Anyways prepare to be stomped you wise guy canine." Mr. Clipboard tried to stomp Dex Dogtective, but he accidentally smashed someone's house.

The house owner angrily said "You better fix my house."

Mr. Clipboard sarcastically said "I will use my magic house building powers to fix your house."

The house owner thought that Mr. Clipboard was being serious so he said "Thank you."

Mr. Clipboard started to look around for Dex Dogtective, but he didn't see him. Mr. Clipboard said "Dex if you surrender to me I will give you some Scooby Snacks before you get the stomping of a lifetime. I have tasted them before. I hope that it's not weird for a robot to eat dog food, but it's so tasty."

Dex Dogtective was on top of a large building. Dex said "Prepare to be brought down you crazy old guy." Dex jumped off of the building and landed on top of Mr. Clipboard.

Mr. Clipboard angrily said "You better get off of me."

Dex Dogtective jumped on Mr. Clipboard's head. Dex said "If you don't let go of Sunshine Goodness you are going to get the headache of a lifetime." Dex continued jumping on Mr. Clipboard's head. He ran around on Mr. Clipboard's head which stressed out Mr. Clipboard.

Mr. Clipboard said "Ow. That hurts my head." Mr. Clipboard threw Dex Dogtective off of his head. Dex almost crashed into a water tower. Dex stared at the water tower and got a idea.

Mr. Clipboard thought that he had defeated Dex Dogtective so he decided to scare the other residents of the grocery store. Mr. Clipboard said "Attention food mascots. I am the handsome and cool Mr. Clipboard. I have defeated your precious detective and soon enough you will be stomped by my villainous feet."

Dex Dogtective threw the water tank at Mr. Clipboard. Dex said "I had to clean up your evil crimes. Now you're washed up."

Mr. Clipboard fell to the ground. Mr. Clipboard angrily said "That really hurts. You are a bad dog. When I get up I'm going to have you sent to the pound."

Dex Dogective ran up to his food mascot friends and said "Lets trap this bozo before he gets up." The food mascots used rope to trap Mr. Clipboard.

Dex Dogtective broke the trap that had Sunshine Goodness. Dex said "Are you okay Sunshine?"

Sunshine Goodness smiled and said "I'm okay now."

Mr. Clipboard realized that he was trapped in rope. Mr. Clipboard said "Oh no."

Dex Dogtective said "Are you ready to give up yet?"

Mr. Clipboard had a villainous smile on his face. Mr. Clipboard said "A villain as magnificent as me is not that easily defeated." Mr. Clipboard tried to get up, but the rope was strong quality. Mr. Clipboard said "I'm trapped. I give up for now, but I will have my revenge. I will stomp all of you. Ha, ha!"


End file.
